


Glitch

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Computer Viruses, Deep web sites, Demons, Horror, Injury, Other, Snakes, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Jack is stupidly curious about the deep web.





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts).



We've all heard the horror stories, seen the pictures of disturbing websites that littered the cesspool most people refer to as the deep web. There are reasons one should avoid such a dark and depraved place, but sometimes curiosity overpowers that innate instinct to shy away from such things. Jack was unfortunately just a little too curious for his own good.

Boredom might've played a hand in things as well, because everyone knows there's never anything to do at three in the morning on a weeknight. Most people look up porn to pass the time but Jack ends up on the weird side of LiveLeak, playing 50/50 on Reddit, and browsing the forum posts of 4chan. The thing is, Jack isn't afraid to look at the darker side of humanity. It fascinates him to a degree, but there's always that nauseating pit in his gut that tells him he shouldn't be viewing things like that. He knows it's wrong, and there might be a screw loose somewhere inside his brain, but he almost feels drawn to it.

So it's no surprise that Jack ends up sitting at his desk at half past one in the morning, installing Tor on his desktop computer so he could scratch that metaphorical itch. He'd spent most of the day making sure the necessary security measures were in place, and with the help of his friend, Robin, he was now able to constantly change his IP address to prevent hackers from obtaining his home address. It's arguable that Jack was stupid for blatantly ignoring the risk involved with searching the deep web, but at least he was wise enough to try and take the proper precautions before diving straight in with the sharks.

Being a freelance writer leaves him with plenty of time to dick around while others would normally be asleep. He's heard of a few sites on the hidden wiki that could only be accessed at a certain time of day, usually late at night. And one, in particular, was known for having a nasty reputation. The site is difficult to access unless you know what you're looking for, and Jack has only heard tales spun on forum posts that those who encounter the strange webpage are never heard from again. Of course, it piqued his interest immediately.

The brunette sat in front of his computer, sipping on some hot coffee to keep himself alert. He didn't know what he'd encounter once he was able to access the hidden wiki, or how long it would take to find the site he was looking for. The room was dark and quiet with only the whirring of his ceiling fan to keep him company. The bright light from his monitor only partially illuminated his surroundings, but Jack didn't feel all that uncomfortable with the lack of light. It was safe to say that he had an invincibility complex about him.

The boy clicked on the icon for Tor, waiting a few moments before a bunch of unnamed web addresses popped up on his screen. They could literally be anything. From red rooms to sites selling STDs, Jack could accidentally stumble upon a landmine of depravity and not even realize it until it's too late to turn back. But the site he was after was probably buried in here somewhere, and without any real descriptive information attached to the links, it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Jack started from the top, clicking the highlighted link that brought him to the blog of a cannibal. It was more of a how-to guide to eating people than an actual blog, but there were user testimonies to the guy's methods that reiterated how much knowledge he had when it came to "choice cuts". Jack felt his stomach churn as he exited the page and began to dig a little deeper.

A few links into his hunt and Jack was sure he had lost all hope for humanity. There were sites about "bug catching"- which sounds more innocent than it actually is, human experimentation webpages that listed the age and gender of the test subjects (and whatever fucked up things they were doing to them), and an underground drug shop that had everything from weed to fentanyl.

Jack had already blocked a few attempts from hackers that wanted to steal his personal information or his money, and it seemed that Robin's security measures were actually doing the trick. The brunette had finished his coffee and was about to move on to something stronger before a strange link caught his eye. It wasn't like the others, with strings of letters and numbers that didn't make a lick of sense. This link was rather simple. The word **_Glitch_** was highlighted in green lettering, with no description or really anything else that let Jack know just what this site was about.

But the boy was curious and it'd been hours since he'd started this little scavenger hunt, so Jack sighed and clicked the link. Each link took forever to load anyway, but this one was moving slower than molasses in the winter time. Jack rolled his eyes and got up from his chair, stretching his stiff legs and wandering off to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. It only took him a moment, but once he returned he was faced with a blank webpage. It looked like his monitor was turned off, since the page was pitch black and showed nothing. Not even the address bar was visible.

Jack sat back down and huffed, moving his mouse around and clicking on nothing in particular. He couldn't get the page to respond and his monitor hadn't been touched, so Jack was at a loss for words when it came to figuring this out.

Nothing seemed to be happening, but suddenly his webcam turned on and a strange line of text rolled across the screen in bright neon green lettering.

**H̸̬̤̳̹ͅḙ̰̝͔̲ͅl̹̱l̷̟͇̘̜̖̤̩o̖̦͉͎ şe̷̦̩͕̗̬͓ͅek̭͖ͅe͍͓̼͎͟r̴͉͉**

Jack scratched the back of his head, thinking that maybe he stumbled upon a secret society or something like that. But the next message instantly sent a wave of nausea through his gut.

**Y̦͔͉͓̦̣̻o͉̙͔͕̯u̝͕̼r̼̲̤̥̥̹ ̭͕̭̫͔̰s̷̰̼̯̻a͓̹̱̼̣̪c̦̳̻̣̻̝ͅr̬̼͎͖i̬̝̹f̺i͙̱̯͙c̠̹e ̥̙h͍̗̩̞̝as̥̩̲̪̣ ͙͡b̫̜͉̭͚e̞͖̖̭̼͍͞e͓̙̖̳̺̬ͅn̕ ̲̬̬͇͔a͈͓̙̞c͉̹c̞̘̝̖̖̖͞e̹̻p̦̥͜t̮̫̩̯͍̕ed.͓̙̗ ̷̥T̳͍̟h͎̼̱a̫̣͚͓͔n̠̩̙͠k̢͇̠̣ ͔͉̳̖̱̰͕y̧o͔͕̯͖̦̟̳u̷̦̠͚̖͈.̞̬̩͚̩**

Sacrifice? What sacrifice? Jack tried to exit the site once again, but nothing was clickable except for the actual word "sacrifice". Every ounce of common sense was screaming at Jack to just unplug his computer and walk away, but his curiosity was kicking in at the worst possible moment and before he could catch himself his mouse was hovering over the word and his finger was pressing down on the left button to click the link.

The webpage went completely blank once again, but an eerie sound was replacing the lack of visuals. It was soft, almost like a buzzing or ringing you would hear in your ears after a loud noise. Jack watched the monitor for anything that might be amiss, but his attention was soon shifted to the wet feeling running down the sides of his head and under his nose. The brunette tentatively reached up to touch his ear, eyes going wide at the sight of blood staining his fingertips. His hands were quick to wipe away the crimson liquid drooling from his nose and ears, but it never stopped the bleeding entirely. Jack stood up in a panic, rushing to his bathroom and shrieking at the sight of his reflection.

His skin was smeared with blood, the whites of his eyes bloodshot to the point of appearing completely crimson against his blue irises.

"What the fuck? Oh, what the fuck?!" Jack panicked, turning on the water and splashing his face to get rid of the blood draining from his ears and nose. It was just a slow trickle, but nothing he did seemed to make it want to stop. The boy stumbled back out to his computer, crawling under the desk to rip out the cords from the wall. But the sound was still there, accompanied by disturbing laughter that made his heart crawl into his throat. The sound of glass cracking forced him out from under the desk, falling back on his ass with a shrill scream.

There was a man staring back at him from his empty monitor, grinning wickedly with his unnatural eyes narrowed. He mimicked Jack's appearance to a degree, but it was like looking into a distorted mirror and seeing a demonic version of himself staring back. Jack couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. The corners of his vision were turning dark, but he wasn't about to pass out. Red streaks began to paint Jack's cheeks as he cried, unable to react to the fact that he was crying blood. His entire face was covered in his own sticky blood, body shaking as the figure began to move. The monitor screen shattered with a single touch of his hand, and Jack all but had a heart attack when he saw a hand slip through the opening of his monitor.

The being was distorted, glitching in and out of reality as he slowly crawled through the broken glass to crouch on Jack's desk. The boy's heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to explode, his frantic mind begging his body to try and move as this creature crawled onto the floor and approached him.

"Stay still." The being cooed, his split tongue poking out from behind his sharp teeth as his jaw unhinged. Jack began to weep uncontrollably, wishing he'd never been stupid enough to click that link. The creature's arms and legs retracted into his body, which now began to mimic that of a large snake. Jack tried to move, tried desperately to beg for mercy, but it all fell on deaf ears. The creature let his jaws engulf Jack's feet, slithering across the floor as he worked his way up the boy's body. The entire time Jack could feel sharp teeth digging into his flesh, spilling more blood to add to the pool accumulating from under his head. The being was swallowing Jack whole, delighting in the sounds of his strained cries and pained breaths. In a matter of seconds, Jack's head was engulfed, and muffled sounds of suffocation and pain rang out from under the creature's skin. The snake-like entity swallowed, and all sound and movement ceased. The creature lifted himself up onto newly sprouted legs, the human-sized lump in his belly now completely gone. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of Jack's blood before turning back to the monitor and glitching out of existence. As soon as he was gone all traces of him or what happened to Jack were gone as well. All that was left behind was a blank webpage.


End file.
